


Summer Break. Nightcrawler x mutant!reader

by Firefox317 (Fracturedinnocence), Fracturedinnocence



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Circus, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dorks in Love, F/M, Germany, Heroes & Heroines, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Mutant Road Trip, Not Really Character Death, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Sacrifice, Summer Vacation, Superheroes, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, X-Men Cameos, X-Men References, X-men Inspired, injured reader, village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fracturedinnocence/pseuds/Firefox317, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fracturedinnocence/pseuds/Fracturedinnocence
Summary: Kurt and y/n go on an adventure to Kurt's childhood home during summer break. But the run into BIG trouble along the way....This is unfinished, work in progress. I was thinking of adding another chapter with 'deleted scenes' later.School has summer break, so I thought why can't mutant's have it too? This is also inspired by the x-men animated series tv show, episodes 'Nightcrawler' and 'bloodlines' I recommend watching bloodlines to understand what is going on, but imagine all this is happening in the alternate timeline movies. (Because that Kurt is adorable and fits the story)





	Summer Break. Nightcrawler x mutant!reader

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't own any X-men of any kind)

Y/n L/n was walking down the crowded chattering hallway of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, humming one of her favorite songs because she was just in a somewhat rare good mood today. Nothing spectacular happened in the X-mansion, she was just oddly content for no reason.

"Hey, N/n!" Quicksilver sped down the hall then slowed down to walk the normal pace of the Humming happy mutant. "Heading to Xavier's class?" Y/n nodded. "Nice, so am I! I'll walk yo-!"

BAMF!

"-Hands off Maximoff!" Kurt Wagner, the school's very own fuzzy teleporter, popped in-between Y/n and Peter as they walked, wrapping his arm around y/n's shoulders protectively with a territorial glare at Peter.

Y/n rolled her eyes, "Kurt, don't be jealous." She said with a casual half smile. Kurt looked at Peter and opened his mouth to say something when he got interrupted by-

"-Speedy vs the elf again?" Jean hummed in amusement as she and Scott caught up with y/n and the boys just as their recent class ended. Y/n gave the couple a knowing look with an amused smirk before turning her head back towards her boyfriend and the speedster.

"-Chill, blue boy! I was just walking with her!" Peter said, raising his hands up in defense. "You're acting like I just asked her to make out!..." Kurt growled as his eyes narrowed, making Peter frantically add: "-I didn't I didn't, I swear!" Kurt's face softened and obviously accepted the answer.

"You're acting so anxious and protective, Kurt," y/n finally spoke, tenderly taking his hand in hers. The little reassuring squeeze she gave him made him feel a lot better. "Is something wrong, sweetie?"

Kurt's cheeks turned lilac at the sweet name of endearment, making the group of friends chuckle as they gathered into the small classroom and took their seats next to and across from each other like a close-knit wolf pack. "It's nozhing, mien liebechien~ I just vant to make sure I won't lose you. Since summer break is coming up..." Kurt (who sat next to y/n) admitted with an embarrassed downward tilt of his head. "I don't vant someone else taking you from me." still holding y/n's hand, he kissed her knuckles before brushing his thumb lingeringly over the sweet invisible mark.

"...Ugh, I can't WAIT for summer break!" Peter groaned as he lounged back in his seat with his hands cupping his head. "Then I won't have to deal with this lovey mush fest between you two~" he complained childishly, though his lips curled to a cheeky smirk.

The others chuckled weakly as Y/n shook her head in annoyance reluctantly pulling her hand away from Kurt to get out her notebook for class. "Speaking of which, what are your plans for summer break, SUMMERS~?" Y/n overheard Jean talk to Scott in the two seats behind her.

"I'll probably plan a new training regiment so we can get better." Scott replied casually, "what about you?"

"Your name is sooo ironic, captain military!" Jean teased with a playful elbow nudge. "I'm kinda excited to see my family again. I'm not really sure what we'll do." She shrugged casually.

Kurt swiveled in his seat to face Jean and Scott, his arm leaning on the hard backrest, "I can't wait to see my family! Zhey'll be so proud of me for going to Xavier's school!" He grinned enthusiastically.

Then the much-dreaded question fell on y/n, who was already sinking into her seat and avoiding eye contact, hoping they would just ignore her completely...

....She wasn't that lucky.

"What about you y/n?" Jean asked with curiosity in her voice.

Y/n just shrugged and began to doodle in her notebook in an attempt to distract herself from the question. But jean asked again. then Kurt intervened after y/n was silent for a few moments. Y/n didn't even look up from her book to look at them. "Liebe?" He gently prodded her arm, scrunching his brows in concern, "are you alright?"

Y/n still had her head down as she mumbled so softly that it almost came out as a whisper, "I'm staying here for summer..." The concerned group asked her to repeat it because her voice was too soft to understand. they leaned towards her, listening intently.

-Thank god Xavier wheeled in when he did.

"Hush, class is starting!" Y/n quickly shushed her group before forcefully turning to a clean page in her notebook, pencil at the ready. The said group exchanged a mix of suspicious and worried looks. Y/n wasn't known to just shut down like this. Something seemed off about her, and the three could feel it like a punch in the gut. They'll ask when they get the next free chance. they WILL get an answer from her. They are a team after all.

Y/n sat by herself at dinner (which she sometimes liked to do), enjoying a nice book she borrowed from the library while intermittently eating her plate of food and sipping her drink.

CLATTER Classh!! Y/n sighed deeply as the abrupt noise broke her train of thought. And here she thought she was getting some peace and quiet today... Pity.

Y/n raised her eyes up from the book to find Scott, Jean, and Peter sitting on the other side of the table across from her. Apparently, the clatter was from them dropping their food trays onto the table. She looked at them with a dull annoyed stare that They didn't even notice because they were trying to get their trays reorganized since it looked like they just threw everything on it in a hurry.

"-Vhat did I miss?" Y/n jumped when she heard the familiar voice of Nightcrawler pop up right next to her, setting down his tray too. Y/n slammed the book closed with a quiet groan of frustration, carelessly shoving it back in her bag, because it looked like the x-friends were here to stay, meaning some peace and quiet just went out the window.

"What do you guys want?" Y/n grumbled through her teeth. Scott and Jean looked at each other in concern.

"You know you don't have to hide from us. We're your friends!" Peter said in a soft tone.

"I know. You didn't answer my question." She remarked sternly.

"Y/n," Kurt mumbled, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "we know somezhing is wrong. Please tell us. We are here for you and ve worry about you."

"Is this an intervention or something?" Y/n's eyes narrowed dangerously at her boyfriend, which in truth, frightened him a little. The trio across from her nodded. "... Fine. You guys wanna know what's wrong?" She said through her teeth, her eyes darkening with a subtle hint of fury. The group nodded in their own ways and leaned forward encouragingly.

Y/n shot up out of her seat, leaning forward on the palms of her hands, the chair made an irritating squeeeak noise when it was pushed back. "I don't have a home. I don't have anywhere to go like you guys. I was abandoned and lost. Not even orphanages wanted to accept me. Because of what I am. I don't have a home or a family, so I'm staying here for the summer, alone. Got it?" She growled angrily, on the verge of revealing her powers but somehow managed a lot of self-control to prevent it from happening.

The foursome sat there awestruck, stunned, with their jaws slacked and eyes wide, barely able to say, well, anything.

Then Jean spoke up, "I'm-I'm sorry, we didn't know..." She shook her head with a look of genuine concern. The boys were still taken aback.

"No, you didn't." Y/n sighed, shaking her head at their stupefied silence as she began to walk away but Kurt suddenly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Wait," he said, "give us a moment to talk vith you. If not us... Zhen, me." Kurt looked up at her with big, sincere puppy eyes that y/n couldn't ever resist. With a small frown and a mental curse at herself for Kurt's damn puppy trick again, she unwillingly sat down in her seat with her arms crossed, waiting patiently for what her friends needed to say.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?! Anything I can do?.." Scott and Peters sudden overlapping voices hit Y/n like a blast of powerful air from a hurricane. Y/n immediately shrunk into her seat, looking down at the table so she could avoid eye contact, tuning out the endless array of questions they were bombarding her with. She didn't want to talk about her past, even to her best friends whom she trusted with her life. It just made her feel helpless, embarrassed and defeated. She didn't want them to think she was weak. She didn't want them to shun or exile her for it like her parents did, So it was best to shut up.

"-Guys, guys stop it!!" Y/n let her guard down for a moment to take notice of a certain defending German accent. "-can't you see you're overwhelming her?!" Y/n fluttered her eyes open in a daze to look at the frantic distressed Nightcrawler who had his arm wrapped protectively around y/n's arms and steered her into a hug as if to guard her against the ceaseless questions. She looked at his scarred face as if just realizing he was right there next to her.

Y/n's vision seemed to clear again, darting her eyes to the trio across from her. They all carried expressions of apologies and guilt. "Sorry Y/n, we didn't mean to upset you..." Peter mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We just want to help you... I can't imagine how lonely it must be for you." Jean said.

"We protect our own y/n. Through missions, through physical AND through mental pain. We are here for you." Scott added with a sympathetic frown, furrowing his eyebrows.

Y/n cracked a smile as her eyes began to water from knowing her friends were there for her no matter what. "Now Don't start giving us the famous Scott summers pep talk." Y/n teased as she sneakily wiped her eyes without them noticing while making Jean, Kurt and Peter chuckle along. "I'm fine guys. I just need time. Don't worry about it. I'll be just fine on my own at the mansion. I still have Xavier and McCoy to talk to." Three out of the four groaned. "And I'll be sure to mail you some extra homework, scott~" she winked playfully.

"You sure you wanna be stuck with boring ramblings about the history of mutant powers?'" Peter smirked with a raised brow as he leaned on the table.

"Yeah, no problem. Just don't worry about me, okay?" They reluctantly nodded, whilst Kurt still held an apprehensive disheartened look on his face. After a few minutes, everyone resumed normally as if nothing happened. Just a couple friends hanging out, talking, goofing off...

~~~

The days counting down until summer break dwindled fast. In fact, today marked exactly one day, five hours, and 30-something minutes before summer. But who's counting? Certainly not y/n that's for sure...

"...Even butterflies have homes to go to, huh?" Y/n muttered to herself as the butterfly that sat beside her on the outdoor bench flew away. She sighed sadly as she soaked up some late afternoon sun. "Guess I'm all alone again. Welp, Better get used to it, y/n..." A soft sound suddenly hit her ears, almost like someone hitting a freshly risen dough with a rolling pin, Followed by an odd, yet comfortingly familiar sulfur scent tickling her nostrils.

"...Guten tag, mien liebechien!" Y/n smiled at the voice and turned her head towards the blue fuzzy mutant who sat on the bench in a crouching position beside her. He grinned widely, almost like a Cheshire Cat, and his tail swayed back and forth like an excitable puppy.

"You're in a good mood." Her eyes glanced at his tail then back at his brightened eyes with a slight smirk. "What's the catch?"

"Zhat is because I am!-" He teleported from his spot and reappeared on his knees in front y/n, taking his hands into hers. Her eyes began to widen in confusion and suspicion. "-in a good mood, Zhat is. And zhere is no catch, I just had a brilliant idea I vould like to share with you!"

"...Uh, if you're thinking about proposing, I'm not ready yet. Besides, this isn't exactly a romantic place for it.." Y/n said awkwardly with a flustered lopsided smile.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, standing up and pulling y/n to her feet in one fluid motion. "Vhat are you-?" He just figured it out. "-OH! Oh no, Zhat isn't Vhat I meant I-!" He cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed as his face turned a nice shade of magenta.

Y/n had to bite her lip to force down a laugh at his adorable blush. "You were saying, Kurt?" She tried to coax him back on track.

It took him a few seconds, but then He finally snapped back into what he was trying to say. "Right! Vell, How about you come with me for zhe summer?!" Kurt exclaimed eagerly. Y/n was taken aback. "... I take you with me back to Germany! I could introduce you to my family, vhere I grew up, all my favorite places!" He explained further.

Y/n was so stunned she had no idea what to say, her mouth just hung open in shock but no words could come out. "I couldn't possibly-... Wh-why would you do this for me?" She stuttered as she forced the words out of her dry throat.

Kurt shrugged innocently, "I didn't zhink it was right for you to stay here all alone. It'll be boring here, and I zhink it vould be wonderbär if you came with me!... I talk about you all zhe time to my mutti-er, mother." He blushed again in embarrassment.

"Kurt... This is very sweet and generous of you, but that is your world, I would only get in the way-"

"-Y/n," he interjected calmly. "If I didn't vant zhere, I vouldn't be asking. My family vill love you. Zhey even mentioned in their last letter how badly they vant to meet zhe girl who made zheir Nightcrawler so happy~" he beamed. "So? Vhat do you say?"

Y/n's mind was racing. She didn't want to disappoint him by saying no, though her heart really wanted to say yes. but she couldn't go because it wouldn't be fair to him and his family. But he said it was okay... is he just lying to make her feel better? Is this just a polite offer that she wasn't supposed to accept?? He sounded pretty honest... She doesn't want to ruin anyone's vacation. This was HIS family after all. She began to worry her lip to nearly bleeding. She'll be fine all by herself in the x-mansion... Right?

~~~

"-have fun guys! See you next semester!" Y/n hugged Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Peter, the few still left at the manor on the morning of summer break, aka leaving day.

"You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Asked Jean with a hint of worry in her voice.

Y/n sat back down on the large wooden staircase at the front door, one small beaten up old (F/C) backpack laying at her feet, far from the nearby Suitcases and bags littering a small portion of the hall floor. "Oh, I'm not staying anymore!" The foursome eyed the surprisingly happy girl with suspicion and bewilderment.

"What do you mean? You said you had nowhere to go. Did you find a place?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing at the others as if he had missed something.

BAMF! Kurt appeared out of nowhere on the staircase behind Y/n with a grin on his face, showing off those pearly fangs. He had a similar backpack hanging off his shoulder, but this one was like-new and with vibrant red trim. He also wore a hoodie and gloves to cover his blue hands and face.

"what's going on here?" Jean asked with a tilt of her head confusion.

Kurt was about to explain when professor Xavier rolled in with some kind of device on his lap. "Ah y/n! So glad I caught you before you left!" He Said in relief, "this should be useful to you! Tell me how well it works when you get back, we may use it in the future on missions!" He helped Y/n put the thin device around her neck. It looked like an ordinary silver necklace, but with a special dark blue gem attached to it that had micro holes on it but only if you looked in really close.

"Try it!" Said Xavier, as the others stared intently at y/n as if waiting for her to transform or explode.

Y/n smiled shyly with an anxious sigh, then began to talk as she normally would. "Hello, my name is y/n." She looked up to see Kurt grin proudly, Xavier nod impressively, and the four on the side drop their jaws in shock. To y/n, she heard and spoke in English, To everyone else, they heard a foreign language.

"Did-did she jus-?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Peter exclaimed ecstatically.

Y/n giggled modestly at the reaction. "She wasn't speaking English! How come WE don't get cool going away presents??"

"It's a translator, Peter. She hears normally for her, but We hear a different language back. As long as she keeps wearing the necklace of course." Xavier explained wisely. "And because she will need it on her trip."

"Wait, trip?" Scott asked in curiosity, turning to Xavier, "what trip? Is she going on a mission that you didn't tell us about?"

"No, it's not a mission. Kurt graciously invited Y/n to go back home with him for the summer." Xavier said as he smiled thoughtfully at y/n, a look of empathy reflecting in his kind eyes.

The four nodded in understanding and were obviously glad they weren't kept in the dark, otherwise they'd probably panic and think they had a Mission they were supposed to go on and missed it.

Y/n bent down to hug Xavier as she said, "thank you so much for this, for everything, professor. I'll miss you. see you next semester!"

"I'll miss you too, y/n. I'll miss all of you! Be careful!" Xavier gave each person there a hug and a kind smile.

Y/n threw her backpack over her shoulders with an excited expression, Practically bouncing on her toes as Kurt just finished bro-hugging Scott and Peter. "Don't get boring, guys! Have a little fun!" Peter chuckled smugly as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"We will!" Y/n replied, automatically wrapping her arms around Kurt's neck whilst he held onto her waist in a tight comforting hug.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Kurt exclaimed, sounding just as excited as y/n was, "ve'll tell you all about it vhen we get back!" He giggled with a slight wave before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, leaving the four teens and the professor staring at the empty spot of where the couple used to be. The four were more surprised than anything. They just didn't expect y/n to do something so... Well, impulsive, like that.

~~~

A few long teleporting trips and maybe a train ride later, they arrived in the nearby small sleepy and gloomy village of where Kurt lived before he was an x-men. They walked down the dirt road, stopping at an empty plot of smooth land that looked like something occupied the space for a while before moving. Kurt scratched his head in confusion, then looked at y/n with a tilt of his head. "Y/n, Vhat day is it?"

"Um, I believe it's Saturday. Why?" She replied.

"Ah! Of course! How could I have forgotten!" Kurt smacked his forehead as if something was obvious. "Come, liebe." He grasped her hand and ran back down the road, heading to a nearby tavern, but stopping to make y/n sit on a bench outside. "You stay out here okay? I'll just be a moment." He pulled his hood out a little more so it hung down in front of his face, then pushed the creaky wooden door open before entering.

Y/n sighed as she waited patiently for her boyfriend, admiring the quaint little town from the view of where she sat. The townspeople walked in and out of places, down the street and so on, most of them looked a little grumpy, but she just assumed it was due to the chilly lugubrious weather.

"What is a normal pretty girl like you, doing in a place like this?" Y/n heard in English. She looked up and saw a handsome brawny young man leaning on the bench backrest wearing a cheeky grin.

Y/n mentally rolled her eyes. Like she hasn't heard that cheesy pickup line before. "I'm waiting for someone." She replied, automatically assuming she wasn't speaking English.

"Oh?" He sat down beside her, trying to look like a desirous alpha male, but unfortunately for him, it wasn't working for her. "Who are you waiting for? Someone I know?"

Y/n shrugged. "I don't know. It seems like a small enough village." She bounced the leg on her knee impatiently as she continued to people watch.

"My name is Graydon Creed. And you are..?"

"-Not interested." She immediately shut down his advances. If Kurt was here she would like to think he'd be proud of her.

"a little firecracker, aren't you? I like that in a-" he scooted closer to her, but then was 'rudely' interrupted.

"-do you know where the Wagner circus is?" She asked forward and abruptly, Turning to him with a stoic stare.

"U-uh, I think they're down the road setting up for their next show. Why do-?" He stammered, flustered by the sudden question.

"-Thank you." Y/n shot up from her seat, tossed her bag over one shoulder and slightly adjusted her skirt comfortably, "you've been a big help, I hope you'll catch my boyfriend at the circus sometime~" she winked confidently before quickly entering the tavern, dragging Kurt out, then heading up the road, but not before she stuck her tongue out at the young man who sat dazed and confused, glancing at the thin, really tall, hoodie-wearing young man that was getting dragged by said y/n.

"Y/n vhere are we going?" Kurt asked, bewildered by what just happened.

"You were looking for the circus, right? I know where it is! Hopefully..." She muttered the last part under her breath, not sure if the guy gave her real information.

"But zhis isn't zhere route! Zhey head-!" He panicked, then shut his mouth when he saw the towering circus tent a few feet in front of him, above hung a large banner reading WAGNER CIRCUS.

"You were saying, elf~?" Y/n purred cockily with her arms over her chest. Kurt was too distracted by the tent to even acknowledge her. Grabbing y/n's hand, now it was his turn to drag her across the road. He went from a jog to a sprint in a matter of seconds, y/n almost couldn't keep up because of his long legs.

"MUTTI!? Stefan?! Amanda? It's me, Kurt!" He yelled to the air of the wide empty tent. He pulled his hood down, his tail slipping free of his constraints (aka, he tucked it in his pants to not arouse suspicion) as he circled the spot he stood in, taking in the sights of his beloved home.

"Kurt...?" A short middle-aged lady dressed as a fortune teller called out from behind a curtain. She ran over, a young girl and a boy around Kurt's age followed close behind.

"Mutti I'm back!" Kurt exclaimed as he practically tackle-hugged his family, sharing hugs and rejoicing tears as they embraced. Even y/n got a prick of tears in her eyes from the sight.

"I-i didn't know what happened to you, I was so worried-!" His mother stammered worriedly as she pressed her hands to his face, wiping his tears off his fuzzy cheeks.

His mom had just explained that they changed their route this year, and that's why Kurt was so confused.

"I vas taken in by a school in America! Oh mother, I have so much to tell you!" Kurt sighed with relief. Y/n cleared her throat awkwardly, about to leave the family in peace when Kurt grabbed her wrist (again) and pulled her over to the group. "Oh! Zhis is y/n L/n, the girl I have been writing about for the past few months!" He grinned proudly.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt's mom." Y/n waved shyly but felt a wash of relief when Kurt's mom gave a bone-crushing, yet welcoming hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you dear!" She squished y/n's cheeks, "oh! Look at you! You're so thin! Come, let's have dinner and you can tell me all about your little adventures!" Mutti steered Kurt and y/n towards the back of the circus behind the scenes with an arm wrapped around one of y/ns and one of Kurt's on either side. Y/n could've sworn Amanda gave her a death glare of envy, but maybe it was just a trick of the light... She hoped.

~~~

Hours of chatting had gone by like minutes. Y/n got to meet Kurt's entire circus family! She heard stories of their adventures and exploits, saw adorable baby pictures of Kurt, (much to his mortifying dismay) and Kurt managed to tell of some of his missions and adventures as well. Of course, he downplayed the really dangerous parts So as not to worry mutti.

"-sounds like he saved YOUR hide more than you saved his," Amanda grumbled through her teeth as she leaned against one of the caravans as they sat at a table outside. Y/n ignored the comment and continued listening to Kurt's conversation.

"-...what about you join the act one more time?!" Mutti suggested with a gasp. Y/n smiled once she saw Kurt's eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"I can see it now!" One of Kurt's 'uncles' joined in, "the incredible Nightcrawler rejoins the stage! Limited time only!"

Y/n giggled into her mug of hot cocoa as everyone got increasingly more excited and enthusiastic about the idea. "I say it's a great idea, Kurt~ only if you're up for it of course." Y/n pitched in. she didn't think his face could get any brighter, but it did.

"I'll do it! Ünd y/n, you will get front seat!" Kurt exclaimed ecstatically, his tail whipping around like a happy puppy, and everyone only encouraged him. Y/n could just HEAR the cogs in his brain turning. She hasn't seen him so happy since he had his first hamburger at the mall back home...

~~~

"Morning Kurt!" Y/n said cheerfully the next morning as she walked down the chalk and sawdust covered ground inside the big top tent over to Kurt who was getting ready to practice on the trapeze.

"Oh! Good morning Liebe!" He replied before continuing what he was doing. "I need to practice a little, it's been awhile. I might even show off some of my new tricks~" he winked at her playfully. Y/n rolled her eyes, sitting down at the ladder steps nearby.

"Just don't get hurt okay? I don't know what I'd-"

"Aaaw, are you vorried about me~?" He teased with a sweet peck on her nose. "Don't worry, I've done zhis many times." He gave her a reassuring confident smile before teleporting up to the platform. For some reason, y/n didn't feel very assured... Y/n saw him curse under his breath, then teleport back down to the ground. "I forgot somezhing, I'll be right back, okay?" Y/n nodded in reply before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke again.

Y/n sat and waited for a few minutes before Amanda stormed up to her. Amanda argued about how Y/n wasn't good enough for Kurt, how she wasn't even fit to be in the same room with him. This only confirmed y/n's suspicions on how jealous Amanda was.

"Fine!" Y/n huffed fiercely. "You don't think I'm good enough for him? How I couldn't fit in this family? I'll prove it." She growled as she climbed up the ladder of the platform, fueled by anger.

In truth, y/n was terrified of heights. Her team has had to pry her off of ladders and high platforms in the danger room multiple times, even if it was just a few feet off the ground. but at this moment, when she looked down at Amanda standing there, she knew she HAD to do this. After all, she has suffered worse, right?

Y/n forcefully pried her own shaky fists apart to pat chalk on them before putting them on the trapeze bar. Y/n had to take some deep steady breaths to calm herself, staring at the other platform across from her. Y/n dared herself to look at Amanda, who wore a smug disapproving look on her face. It's on now. She was gonna wipe that smirk off her face even if it kills her.

Wait, kill who-?! -She already jumped off before she could register what she just did.

She felt sick when her eyes dropped to the ground, so she tried to keep them Shut. After all, this was just like Scott's vigorous pull-up exercises! ...Only above a few hundred feet... And moving quickly... And a very thin bar. Ohmygod what the hell did she just get herself into?! Snapping her eyes open she somehow managed to sit up on the bar and just swing back and forth like a regular swing set, which in retrospect was more comforting than just holding on with bare hands. Y/n chuckled once she realized she was kinda getting the hang of it! She wanted to stick her tongue out at Amanda to rub her face in it, but y/n was afraid she would throw up if she did.

Glancing at the floor for the few seconds she could, she noticed Amanda wasn't there anymore. Y/n just thought she impressed the girl enough that she walked away, which meant she could get off this death trap... Unfortunately, y/n wasn't that lucky.

Hearing a click behind, she reeled her head to see Amanda was latching in another trapeze bar on the opposing platform. "What is she doing?..." Y/n muttered to herself in curiosity, raising an eyebrow. Then her question had been answered when a gust of air blew past her. Y/n waved to Amanda with a free hand and a tight-lipped smile, trying to be at least a little friendly for Kurt's sake.

"How's it hanging, l/n~?" Amanda purred cheekily as she literally stood on the bar with no effort. Y/n growled enviously.

"Oh just fine and dandy, Amanda~" y/n retorted sarcastically. Y/n couldn't even LOOK in the direction of the ground without feeling dizzy. Welp now is a good time as any to face her fears. With trembling, rubbery legs, she tried to copy standing on the bar as Amanda did. 'So far so good,' she thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kurt on the ground who had just come back, looking quite distressed as if he was about to have a heart attack. 'Come on Kurt, I've been through worse.' She said mentally. Annnnd now she just realized she was even higher than she was before by standing up!

"Breathe Y/n, breathe... Don't panic.." Y/n chanted to herself as she clung to one of the trapeze wires for dear life.

"You okay, scaredy cat? You look a little pale~" Amanda said with a laugh as she rocked past y/n again. Y/n saw Amanda's bar wobble unnaturally. Honing her focus as if blurring everything else except for what she needs to see, she noticed the screws on Amanda's bar were shaking loose more and more with every swing.

"Amanda slow down! Your bar-!" Y/n warned worriedly.

"-what, so you can get ahead of me? Nosiree I'm not listening to- AAAH!!" With a loud

Clunk, Amanda plummeted toward the ground... Only that's not what happened.

Y/n hung upside down, only being held by clutching her knees tightly to her bar, as she stretched her glowing hand out. She froze Amanda in mid-air with an outlining forcefield, her body being held by a transparent f/c) glow, hovering close between the snapped bar and the ground... A few feet more and she would've been a pancake. Amanda was very stunned at first, her eyes opening to see y/n reaching out for her, but she knew she didn't hit the ground. Then where was she??

"Take my hand!" Y/n yelled as she shakily peeled off her other hand and held it out for Amanda to grab, concentrating on keeping the force field alive. Rival or not, she knew Kurt wouldn't want her to let an innocent just die. She had to save her. Amanda reluctantly grabbed onto y/n's hand, and with y/n's freehand she made a little transparent stepping stone staircase effect down to the ground.

Mutti ran over to give her daughter a hug while Kurt gave y/n one as well. He kissed her hair and cheek as he mumbled, "zhanks for saving her. Please don't ever scare me like Zhat again!! Vhat if you could've fallen?! I vasn't zhere to catch you, and you KNOW your forcefields take a longer time to appear if it's further away, if at all!" The anxiety and panic-stricken cracks in his voice made y/n's heart hurt. He was right, she shouldn't have done something so stupid and reckless...

Mutti shuffled over to give y/n a bone-crushing hug too as she praised and thanked y/n over and over. "No need to thank me, I was just doin' what heroes do.." Y/n smiled apologetically at Kurt, who still looked pretty freaked out, especially since he was usually the one who saved her if she got in trouble.

"Thank you." Amanda smiled at y/n for the first time on this entire trip. And it was genuine too. "I get it now. You're a mutant. Like Kurt. I can see you ARE right for him. He's like you in a way. Strong, fearless, fights for anyone, even me... She's the right match for you too Kurt. Treat each other well." Amanda said soft enough for only y/n and barely Kurt to hear.

"Well, I wouldn't say fearless, I mean I was scared as a lone chicken with a fox nearby, but thanks. Forgive me for even starting this silly rivalry. Friends?" Y/n offered her hand with a remorseful smile,

"Friends." Amanda gave y/n a big hug as the onlookers appeared to be slightly bewildered since they didn't actually know what happened because they came in at the last second, but they at least tried to be happy for whatever was going on right now...

Little did anyone know, the big young guy that Y/n first met peeked in on the whole thing. His jaw clenched as he ran away from the scene. Too bad he hates mutants.

The lights shone down on a set stage, people came bustling into the giant tent, like herding cattle. and y/n? She was in the first row, where she could see the whole thing in all its amazing glory. She even secretively bought Kurt a few flowers to throw at the end. This must've been her favorite spot to sit because all she could ever hear around her was how excited people were to see the incredible Nightcrawler. She couldn't help but grin and feel pride for her boyfriend.

When everyone was settled, the lights dimmed, then a single light on the ringmaster announced the first couple of acts, (obviously saving the best for last) which y/n still graciously cheered on just as loud. She caught sight of Kurt in his classic black and red costume on the sidelines. She held two thumbs up in anticipation as if to say 'good luck' whilst Kurt grinned and nodded in return before seeing him disappear into a puff of smoke that was barely noticeable from this distance.

".....--NIIIGHTCRAWLER!!"

The ringleader bellowed almost deafeningly. The spotlight turned WAAAY up to Kurt on the flying trapeze, and y/n jumped up out of her chair, squealing and clapping as loud as she could, and from the sounds all around her, she wasn't the only one.

She gasped when she saw him perform his death-defying stunts. She laughed when he was goofing off. She has seen him do much worse in missions, but It was like this was the first time ever seeing him do any of this. It was a strange feeling. It was like forgetting for a moment, that Kurt wasn't her boyfriend, that she has never met him before, yet still just as amazed and impressed and entranced by him as the first day they met.

"That's my boyfriend!!" Y/n cheered to neighboring people with enthusiasm as Kurt bowed gracefully with all the theatrics. When the show ended, y/n and a few other people threw flowers at the bowing troupe, y/n clapped the loudest, of course.

When everyone went home, y/n bounced off the steps and tackle hugged Kurt, peppering kisses all over his slightly sweaty face as he chuckled from y/n's tickling kisses. "Did you enjoy Zhat, liebe?" Kurt asked with a content smile.

"It was amazing! I loved everything about it!" Y/n began to hug the others when they walked past and handed each one a flower. Kurt's (adopted) brother and sister were a little modest and shy about it but loved the praise nevertheless. "You guys were incredible! I've never seen a show like that before in my entire life!" Y/n sounded like a kid in a candy store who just bought all of her favorite candies, and Kurt couldn't be more joyous about it. Seriously, it was like his face was stuck with a permanent grin!

"Vell it helps to have an amazing audience, liebe~" Kurt laughed modestly as he bent down a little to kiss y/n's cheek.

"Ooh! We should go out to celebrate! I'll buy~" y/n encouraged.

"I don't know, I don't zhink that's a good-.." Kurt mumbled warily, afraid of something that y/n couldn't put her finger on.

"Nonsense Kurt!" Mutti interrupted as she walked over to the couple, "you two haven't been on a proper date since you've arrived!" She patted y/n's arm and mumbled, "take good care of my son, y/n!" She winked with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"On my life, I promise~" y/n laughed with her, though y/n WAS really truthful about what she said. Kurt interlocked his fingers with y/n's and hightailed it out of there so he couldn't get any more embarrassed by his mother.

Kurt's face dropped as soon as he walked out into the open. The villagers glared and flinched in disgust and cautiousness when they caught sight of the blue mutant. Y/n frowned at the awful looks they were giving him, and to show she wasn't afraid, she determinedly wrapped both of her arms around one of Kurt's muscular one and stood on her tiptoes to give an affectionate loving kiss on his cheek.

"Y-Y/n... I told you zhis vas a bad idea!" Kurt whispered to her as he bowed his head down in shame. "They hate me... Please let's just go, I don't vant you to be ashamed and humiliated by me.."

"I could never be ashamed of you! I love you for who you are." Y/n placed a reassuring tender hand on his cheek, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. She knew his insecurities were getting the better of him, but she wouldn't have it. She would stand by his side no matter what.

"Get the demon!

He has that innocent girl under his spell!

Stop him!"

-Uh oh. Y/n heard a few of the villagers shout as a group of them started to surround the couple with menacing looking pitchforks and old fashioned torches. Y/n just clung to Kurt's arm tighter as his fists start to ball. "I have a strange feeling they don't like mutants very much..." Y/n muttered with wide stunned eyes. "-Hey! Let me go!"

Graydon Creed, the man who she talked to when she first arrived grabbed her arms and pulled her back towards the angry mob as if protecting her from the 'demon' but y/n kicked, shouted and fought back to get to Kurt. "let me go! Don't you dare touch my boyfriend!" She growled dangerously.

"The demon has entranced her! Probably even impregnated her with demon seed!" Graydon creed encouraged.

"uh, well we actually haven't gone THAT far-.." Y/n uttered with a flustered blush as she tried to pry his strong hand off her arm.

"-We must destroy it!" Creed yelled, ignoring y/n's pleas. The mob cheered and rallied with the man.

"LET. HER. GO." Kurt growled steadily, clenching and unclenching his fists as he stared down the young man.

"Demonic mutants like you shouldn't speak." Creed mumbled, biting the air at the even mention of mutant before marching up towards Kurt, pulling back the large ax he had to gear up for a swinging position. And surprisingly, Kurt began to pray under his breath, when-

SHOOOOM...!!

-A blast of some kind of shockwave knocked almost everyone to their knees, slowing them down but it was enough time for y/n to run to Kurt and stand In front of him protectively. "don't you DARE, touch my blue fuzzball!!" Y/n barked as loud as she could, baring her teeth as y/n's hands glowed in that blurry (F/c) haze.

"She's been infected! Get them!"

"Sorry, gotta go!" Y/n said as she quickly hugged Kurt before teleporting, mere seconds away before the villagers closed in.

BAMF! They reappeared in front of the circus tent, seeing the flames of the torches and yells of the villagers moving over a nearby hill, knowing they'll be upon them in a matter of minutes.

"Y/n, you must leave! They know you're a mutant now, they'll attack you too! " Kurt exclaimed, tugging on her shirt to push her away.

"I'm not leaving you for anything. An X-men doesn't abandon her team." Y/n said seriously with a fiery determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to leave him and he knew there was not enough convincing or arguing he could say that could change her mind.

"Y/n, Kurt," they whipped their heads towards Amanda who had heard the noise and rushed over to see what was going on. "Run I've got this! Just go!" Y/n's eyes widened in surprise when Amanda explained with a confident nod: "you saved my life, I'm saving yours. Now GO!!" Kurt grabbed y/n's arm before bamfing out again, nearly missing the villagers for the second time that night.

They teleported into an abandoned cathedral far from the village, thinking no one would look there. Annnd they would've been dead wrong.

"Kurt look out!-" creed came out of nowhere, swinging the ax towards Kurt, luckily he teleported behind him before it was too late.

"Your kind disgusts me. It would be better if all of you just disappeared." The man grunted darkly. He tried to take another swing at Kurt but y/n used her glowing (f/c) forcefield in the shape of a shield to block him. Y/n caught a glimpse of a 'friends for humanity' pin under creeds jacket. She's heard of these guys before.

"Yeah? Well, you're an asshole!" y/n retorted as she transformed the transparent shield into a cartoon battering ram and slamming it into the man, sending him flying a few feet away.

"Y/n stop-!" Kurt tried to grab her arm to stop her, but she yanked it away too fast. "Don't do zhis! We aren't supposed to engage zhe enemy!" Y/n tried to explain that this guy was from the group that wants to get rid of mutants, but she could barely get it out in time. Creed was furious now, swinging the ax around again, this time Kurt managed to teleport y/n away, saving her this time.

"Uh, you were saying?!" Y/n exclaimed as she tried to distract the big scary man using her powers to slow his movements by making his feet heavy with circular force-weights, whilst Kurt tried to pull the ax out of his hands. he even tried to use his tail, but it wouldn't budge, and neither would the man. Kurt gave y/n a quick glance of slight panic once he realized this guy was too strong, and that was the last look he gave before Creed impressively punched Kurt well across the floor. He even pulled the metal ax part with him. To an outsider, It looked like he just swatted a little annoying fly out of the air.

"KURT!!" Y/n cried out as she ran to him. He laid in and out of consciousness but still alive on the floor with a nasty bump on his head, mumbling random prayers in his dazed state. Y/n kissed his lips quickly as her eyes burned red with rage. Slowly standing up and turning on her heel towards the big man, "you'll pay for this." She mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"Let's see you try, MUTANT." He forced the last part before breaking out into an all out mini war! Y/n kicked and punched like it was just a training session for her, although a few times she earned a painful uppercut to the jaw or hard kicks to the ribs.

"What the hell do you want?!" Y/n screamed as she dodged another close punch, making him hit the stone wall instead.

"To rid the world of mutants like you!" He growled fiercely, an irritating crunch sound hitting his ears as soon as y/n hit his jaw.

"I've heard that a lot in my day, no one ever wanted me-.." Y/n grunted, "-but I'm still here!!" She managed to scratch his arm, which only made him angrier as he punched rapidly but each punch was blocked by y/n's force-shields that showed up every time she held up her forearms like in boxing.

While being forced back, she tripped and fell backward on her butt with a wince, but still managed to block in time when he tried to slam the sharp stick handle that used to be part of the ax.

Y/n shouted like a feral battle cry, trying to use all her strength for the shield as the sharp handle whizzed and popped when it made contact with the bubble-like shield. She slammed her eyes shut, tears leaking at the corners as she bared her teeth painfully, mirroring the man above her as she glanced over at the coming-to Kurt in the corner. "I love you Kurt.." She whispered breathlessly before screaming to the air. a huge surging blast of her high-intensity forcefields shook the room as she used up the last bit of strength she had left. The man got blasted to who knows where, the crumbling ceiling and dusty mortar sprinkled over y/n and Kurt's heads as if a violent earthquake just roared through here.

Y/n laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling. She was happy she won, but at the same time felt a painful emptiness in her stomach. She had trouble breathing too, and It hurt like hell for some reason, but she just assumed it was because the adrenaline was wearing off. She felt bits of light plastic on her chest. She knew her translator necklace had broken from the shock blast. Dammit, Xavier's gonna kill me! She thought.

"....Y/n?!" She heard a voice along with her heartbeat throbbing in her ears. Her eyes became heavy and glazed over but she couldn't figure out why. She smiled in relief when she saw Kurt run over to her side. He appeared to be fine, though she couldn't quite tell because his voice and face kept going in and out of focus. Also, instead of being happy to see her, he looked deathly worried and distressed. She wasn't certain why. She really wasn't certain of anything at this point. "Y/n...! Y/n can you hear me...? Stay awake for me please!..." He placed his hands on the sides of her hot face. His voice sounded as if she was underwater, very muffled and distant. He also had tears in his eyes, looking more frantic than she has ever seen him. She hoped he was okay.

"It's okay Kurt, I did it... I saved us.." She muttered, not able to even hear her own voice. Then she understood why Kurt was so upset. Glancing down her own body, she saw that ax handle stood straight out, the end that was hidden was buried into the far left side of her waist, which was covered in blood. Oh, look at that... That was y/n's last thought before passing out from the blood loss.

~~~

Y/n awoke from the sound of hopeless prayers as her eyes fluttered open. The soft heart-cracking voice came from a blue furry young man sitting beside her with his head bowed. He held his cross necklace with one hand and grasped tightly to y/n's hand with the other. "I must be in heaven, cuz you're an angel~" Y/n smiled weakly, her voice was hoarse as if this was the first time she has spoken in weeks.

"-Thy-.. -Y/n?!" Kurt gasped with wide eyes before he hugged her like he wouldn't ever get the chance again, and he certainly made sure to stare at her eyes long enough for it to become ridiculous. "I vas so worried I thought-!"

"Wait wait... what happened?" Y/n sat up slowly with a wince, clutching her wounded side in pain.

Kurt looked like he had just seen a ghost, At the same time, he looked as if y/n was crazy. "...Vhen I found you, you were dying. I managed to teleport you back here-" he gestured to the little caravan that was his own before the x-men, now half filled with stuff as if used as storage. "-und we managed to save you befor-..." His Adam's apple rolled thickly as his face turned pale. He didn't even want to think about what could've happened. "-but then you vere unconscious for a week. I was afraid you vouldn't wake up, so I kept talking to you, praying to God zhat you would."

Y/n chuckled weakly, "we can't ever get a break, can we?" Y/n said sarcastically, brushing her thumb gently over Kurt's rough hands. "I'm sorry I ruined our trip... I told you it was a bad idea to bring me along." She looked at him with a pouty lip and remorseful eyes.

"Don't say Zhat! This has been a great summer break! Adventure, excitement, swordfighting!-" she didn't recall THAT part. He's been reading too many pirate books. "I don't care what happens. As long as I'm with you." He kissed her forehead tenderly.

Y/n smiled in return, "Ich Liebe Dich, Kurt. Though I don't deserve your love."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "Y/n, you broke your translator in zhe fight. You just spoke Deutsch on your own!"

"That's just one of the only sentences I've picked up from you. I love you. And I mean it." Y/n's eyes began to water as she hugged Kurt ten times tighter that night as Kurt mumbled into her ear, 'Ich Liebe Dich auch~"

The couple savored a loving passionate kiss they have never shared before. It was like wordlessly confessing their love and care for each other. One they showed how much they missed each other, and how they couldn't live without each other.

Summer break flew by without any other crazy distractions or antics. It was the day before school had started again, and they had a long way to go, so Kurt (and y/n) hugged the circus family goodbye, they promised they would write to them and visit again soon, and even Kurt's mom generously gave them some spätzle for the trip back.

And when they did finally get back to the comfort the of x-mansion, after getting their rooms to reset back to the way it was before they left, their friends and colleagues began to ask a lot of questions. For example:

"How did the translator do? Any problems?" Hank asked with anticipation.

Y/n slammed the baggy filled with the remaining bits and pieces of the translator onto the table, "works great, make it blast and ax proof and you got yourself a deal." Y/n said flatly.

Hank gawked at the broken pieces in horror as Xavier asked, "how did The trip and your family go, Kurt? I hope they continue to let you keep going to this school."

Kurt nodded as he draped an arm around y/n's shoulders, "Ja, zhey are so proud of me for going to a nice school Zhat vill make me better at mien powers."

Peter smirked, "hey, you guys are acting a little closer than before~ did something happen?~" he winked mischievously.

Y/n and Kurt looked at each other secretively then shook their heads with matching blushes on their cheeks. Then jean asked, "was it boring or was there any excitement on your trip?"

"It was..." Y/n glanced at Kurt and smirked knowingly as He smiled back. "...Very boring. But I wouldn't have it any other way~" y/n beamed as the couple stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"There's more right? You're gonna tell us more than that. Cmon, you can't just stare at each other like that and not explain more! What happened?!" Peter, Scott, and Jean bugged and begged and complained for a good while just to get a decent answer out of the couple. Of course, the two told them what happened!.... a few days later.


End file.
